Duskset
for the pretty succulents part of the aesthetic OC contest. Appearance Duskset, as she prefers to be called, has large phosphor strips of a pale, wintry blue. her scales are whitish blue that fades to a light lavender near her spine and fins. her wing membranes are stunningly beautiful, fading from pale glacier blue to the color of a lilac petal. duskset has solemn eyes that are a sparkling crystal blue, and white markings around them that run down her neck and into her tail. Duskset is a huge seawing, but she has a slender figure, but clearly muscled from swimming against currents and tides. Abilities DUskset can probably find her way into anywhere she wants. She is good at listening, (if anyone is there to talk to her), and wanders the sea forever. Duskset has very strong phosphors, and since she preffers to stay awake in the night, she always has them softly shining to show her the ocean around her. Personality duskset is a silent dragon, keeping to herself and sleeping in the day. She has become somewhat of a legend, being from way back, about 600 years since the scorching happened. Duskset is a mystic, and has seen many things. Nothing seems to bother her, and she is good at listening. She has gotten good at it from listening to the tides for the past couple of hundred years during her wanderings. Duskset is overall optimistic, but that doesn't mean she can't have a dark side. Dusk used to be confident, prideful, and headstrong. Then, fighting in the war and being punished and enchanted and scorned changed that. history DUskset was hatched in a rich family, and in those days that was dictated by how many servants you had. She was used to being served, and was quite arrogant. Dusk expected to be treated with respect and beloved by all, and many males to be begging her to be their mates. Unfortunately, as soon as she was of the age to be married off, the war of volcanoes started. It was skywings, icewings, nightwings and sandwings against mudwings, seawings, and rainwings. Duskset had been trained for the wars, battles and fights and was required to go. Dusk had made few friends in the army, as she was very selfish and looked at others with disdain. She fought outside of the combat rules, using dirty tricks and seduction to kill others. Dusk was only known for having lust and being outside of authority. Dusk fought in the wars and battles that followed her troop, she felt nothing from killing the other dragons in the war. she just moved on, trying o forget the screams and the eyes of the dragons she sank her claws in. pained and fearful, but then turned glassy after the final moment. the moment of revalation, when acceptance filled them. dusk had seen this, dusk knew. she didn't really understand why that moment ever appeared. it seemed to be useless, to accept death. If dusk ever had the chance, she would ask an animi to give her eternal life. she thought about such subjects when she was supposed to be training, and eventually this was her undoing: One day, the commander of Dusk's' battalion noticed her. dusk was laying about, not really doing much, and pondering. This commander, named Glowfin, was an animus. His regimen was strict, and anyone outside of it was punished. Duskset blinked slowly. "Yes?" glowfin bared his teeth. " Why are you not training? " "Listen," said Duskset. " I've been training all of my life. " Glowfin tried to hit her, but he missed. Some of the younger soldiers giggled. glowfin was particularly short, and had a high pitched voice. "Excuse me?" " did I stutter? " Duskset replied, dripping with sarcasm. Then her voice turned mocking. " does da wittle baby need a twanswator? " glowfin growled. "You don't speak to your commander that way!" Dusk smirked. "But i just did." that was it. Commander glowfin was angry. He shouted at her, "go humiliate yourself, then come back!" unfortunately, Glowfin was an animus. Duskset felt her talons move on her own. She felt her voice saying words she didn't understand. Words that turned out to be very insulting, very naughty, and that the older seawings laughed at. Dusk admitted to an affair with a dragon that didn't exist, an egg in the way, and called her own parents things they weren't. THen, she did a training session, but with a dead fish that she couldn't even beat. Dusk then was dragged back to the commander under scrutiny of a laughing, giggling audience, and let go of. She tried to attack the commander for ruining her, but he dodged, and everyone laughed more. Dusk felt a hot burning of blood in her cheeks. She attacked the commander mercilessly. landing a hit just as the commander of the next troop came in. The second commander gasped and ran away. Dusk called after her, saying " It's not what it looks like! " to more laughter. Her rival, seaheart smirked. "Oooooh. Busted!" THen , the general stomped in, grabbed her by the ear, and medics came to glowfin. In the general's office, she was seeing questioined. "What is the meaning of this?" " Well, he was humiliating me. " sullenly stated Duskset. The general, navygills, cried, "was that any reason to attack him?" Yes, thought Dusk. "No, " said her mouth. "Then why did you do it, you idiot?" Screamed General navygills. " Because. " said Dusk. "Because", general navygills paused," is not an answer. " Dusk did not answer further. navygills put a hand over her face. "What am I going to do with you. you are a good fighter, but you are so completely full of yourself that nobody enjoys your company. Lower your expectations for heavens sake. " Dusk remained silent, and the general kept going. "God, I can't even look at you. get out of here." Dusk walked elegantly back to her bunk, which she shared with the rest of her troop. She layed on the bed, wishing herself to fall asleep, hating glowfin for how humiliated she had been. The next day, she was discharged from the army. She was sent off with an official warning, and she silently walked off, nose in the air. Dusk could feel the molten gaze of General navygills, burning disappointment into her soul. Dusk wandered for a while, and stayed in a remote volcanic island off the coast of the rainforest. It was lush and green, with some rough diamonds scattered here and there. when dusk wasn't hunting, it was these she carved out of the sharp rocks, to sell when all of the others had been killed in the war. Dusk swam every day, and some years passed. eventually, Dusk needed to go back to civilization. She had to remember all of her ettiquite. Dusk tried to remember her runes. Hm. It Seemed like she had forgotten them. How could she join civilization now!? If only she could remember. Maybe all of those days under the sun had ruined her mind. Melted her brain. Dusk had never been superstitious, but she was willing to believe anything if it would help her rejoin the rest of the world. Duskset flew over the ocean at night, and in the darkest towers of it in the daytime. She liked the night better, and the Many weeks of journey had given her time to think upon many things. In the end, so She was quite grateful she had been discharged from the army. But that was wrong, whispered her mind. But it helped me, whispered another. eventually, Dusk reached her village. It was empty and lonely, but that was not the worst part. As Duskset flew back to her old house, the village started to look more and more decrepit. By the time she had reached her district, there was nothing but ashes. Not even scraps of building. The war had left nothing, clearly her home had been long gone. The ashes were hard and chalky, and everything left had been looted. She wondered what happened to her parents. dusk felt her lungs tighten. everything seemed blurry, but then she blinked and a tear suddenly ran down her snout. it dripped onto her claw. and she watched the crystal bubble roll down the pearly surface. Dusk, although disheartened, went to find some sort of land where she could live a quiet life. She flew until she saw some burning fires, giving off copious amounts of smoke. Sandwings were dancing in a full moon festival, wearing silvery discs that tinkled when they clanked together. Duskset didn't see any reason why she had to stay, but something kept her. They all looked happy. Dusk turned away at the realization, and she burst upward. She headed to the ocean, and dove in. She sat there for days, not caring if she was hungry, and watched the coral glow around her, lit by her scales. (Meanwhile) Glowfin, FUlly Healed, but completely blind, whispered something. "duskfin. that Dirty dirty dragoness. You will now live forever, never able to become old and die. NEver able to hurt yourself. " As the last bit of his soul went away, he gasped in laughter, and forgot to breathe. He went cold. Dusk wandered the oceans, learning much, and growing even larger than darkstalker. She became wise, and learned to live with herself. She comes out, exclusively at night, and swims, her scales turned ghostly in the constant darkness. Trivia *Duskset is not her actual name **Bentonite is *She is older and therefore bigger than darkstalker *She used to have a boyfriend Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Content (Articuna-Dragon)